Vidas paralelas solo nos separan la distancia
by SayakaKamijo
Summary: Bueno es la historia de una chica comun y corriente que conoce al beio de Haido sama babaes mi primera historia si que no me maten critiquenme todo lo que quieran diganme cosas constructivas dejenme reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Vidas paralelas solo nos marca la distancia**

**Hyde muéstrame tu vida**

**Historia de amor y sorpresas con mi beio Haido **

_En paréntesis aportes míos _

_A la distancia, una joven de apariencia taciturna, se acerca con la mirada cabizbaja, de pensamientos que solo reflejan desaire y tristeza. Desolada en un mundo que no conoce el despecho de que ella se a partido dejando a tras un amor que ya no existe._

Cuenta una vez la historia de una muchacha, Stephania, que por las desgracias que le trajo el destino, este se llevo su sentido de vida, Tomas, novio eternamente fiel, que en un trágico y sin fin accidente se lo a llevado, sin dejarle a ella un mínimo recuerdo, choque que compartieron los dos en su ultimo momento. Dejando así a Anís sin recuerdos de él ni de su existencia pasada con ella.

- _Mama yo se que e escuchado esta canción en alguna parte…So where has lovegone...-_repetía la joven, cada ves que ese pequeño trozo de melodía se le venia a la cabeza.

Su madre prefirió no decirle que esa era la canción que la unía con Tomas su antiguo amor desolado. Ya que siempre al acordase de esta el rostro de su hija, se entristecía llorando sin saber porque.

Así una joven de excelentes frutos en el estudio, trabajando como Arquitecta e ingeniera civil, es enviada por motivos de trabajo a una ciudad desconocida pero inolvidable en su corazón, Osaka de la bella ciudad de Japón.

Al llegar a ella, nueva en un lugar desconocido, es asombrada por un grupo de niños que la miran si desviar su atención, pensando que podían ser personas de mal, ella muy nerviosa, sale del aeropuerto en busca de una amiga que conoce el lugar, para que la pueda apoyar en la búsqueda de un lugar que la cobije.

Tomoki, muchacha que conoció en su país (Chile) ya que fue por un intercambio que hubo entre el colegio de ella, su amiga, y el colegio de Anís cuando iban en la escuela.

-_Ah…como era el número… era uno muy largo…lo se…lo se(revisando su chaqueta) mi mama me recordó a Tomoki y donde había dejado su numero**-**_ya que como había olvidado todo lo que le había pasado antes del accidente, no recordaba muy bien a Tomoki-_Ah…que alivio lo encontré, la llamare enseguida-_marcando el número.

-_Mochi Mochi**-**_contestan del otro lado del teléfono.

-_Em hai..em…mochi..mochi…Tomoki?** -**_muy nerviosa hablaba.

-_Si con ella..Tifa?...hola como estas?…hace mucho que no hablo contigo...desde antes de tu accidente...menos mal ...si no me llamas…se me olvida como se habla el castellano-_muy emocionada Tomoki.

-_Em...bien...si creo…es que no me acuerdo mucho de ti lo siento-_

_-A por eso no te preocupes, antes de que llegaras creo que un familiar tuyo me llamo diciendo que llegarías-_

_-A cuantas veces le tengo que decir a mi mama que no soy una niña... me… aaaa… bueno gracias…donde te puedo encontrar?-_

_-estas en el aeropuerto?-_

_-si aun-_

_-bueno espérame ahí voy enseguida…a y voy a ir con un cartelito que diga SOY TOMOKI…para que me reconozcas (sin parar de reír)-_

_-jajaja...bueno gracias te espero-_

_-okey…bye-_

_-bye-_

Desesperada porque llegara Tomoki, ya que no soportaba que la gente la viera raro, sentía que se desvanecía. Pero finalmente llegó, escucho las plegarias de Anís.

-_Hooooooooola Tifa , tanto que no te veía- _decía una desesperada Tomoki

_-siii tanto tiempo que no te recordaba, ahora que te miro, siento que perteneciste a mis mas profundos recuerdos-_

_- a no hables asi que me vas a hacer llorar, bueno tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, empezando por ir a ver tu casa, y encontrar el lugar ha donde te trasladaron para trabajar-_

_-a okay gomen, bueno tu que lugar me recomiendas?-_

_-a bueno eso es muy fácil, en el condominio en donde vivo yo hay una casa disponible te va a encantar-_

_-a genial gracias-_

_-supongo que tienes el dinero?-_

_- si con mi trabajo me alcanza-_

_- a verdad que eres arquitecta e ingeniera en construcción civil-_

_-no lo digas tan así, es lo que me gusta-_

_- si no te preocupes..vamos-_

_-hai!- _de un japonés que le costo 2 años aprender

Ya de haberse instalado en su casa con la que quedo maravillada, y haber comprado los respectivos muebles que la decorarían, parte en seguida a su trabajo, con tomoki aun muy hiperquinética(algo que ahora se le tornaba muy común).

-_bueno creo que este es el lugar- _le dijo a Stephania.

-_solo eso espero ahora, porque estoy muy cansada- _

-_bueno entrare si quieres puedes volver ya me se el camino de vuelta, creo que me demorare-_

_-bueno pero después no alegues que te perdiste-_

_-si vete, si me pierdo te llamo- _un poco preocupada.

Al entrar al edificio, en un principio le dio un escalo frió intenso porque sintió que algo, dentro de la oficina del jefe, le cambiaría toda su vida, pero luego se fue tranquilizando, ya que le dio una gran bienvenida, y entregándole su nueva oficina de trabajo. Puso un poco de música para poder relajarse un poco, pero esto termino rápido, a la entrada desesperada de su jefe, pidiendole si podía empezar a trabajar en seguida ya que lo acaban de llamar, desde una compañía pidiéndoles un arquitecto en el trabajo de una casa estudio.

_-Bueno Stephania este será tu primer trabajo en Osaka, por favor no lo desperdicies, el joven que nos acaba de llamar es el manager de una banda que necesita un sitio en donde los integrantes de la banda puedan practicar-_

_-claro Sr.Oyama no se preocupe, solo necesito saber el lugar donde nos encontraremos y datos de cómo desean su edificio o casa-_

_-si aquí los tiene y mañana a las 8 a.m. en punto en esta dirección- _entregándole unos papeles.

-_si Sr.Oyama-_

Ya muy emocionada de poder trabajar, llega a su casa agotada de analizar los papeles que le entrego su jefe y planear como seria el lugar, que lo único que quería era comer algo y luego darse una larga ducha. Pero lo único agotadoramente malo era que tenia que ir a comprar el alimento para la semana.

Yendo al supermercado que le recomendó Tomoki, uno muy grande para que sus pies pudieran recorrerlo por completo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que ella le había dicho que todas las estrellas de Japón iban allí.

Al llegar al lugar de las sopas ramen, lo cual le encantaban mucho allá en Chile, se le produjo la gran confusión del siglo, cual elegir, ya que aun no dominaba bien el japonés escrito.

En eso va a tomar una, y choca con una mano, que le produjo mariposas en su estomago. Al levantar la mirada ve a un muchacho de su estatura, que le llamo mucho la atención, des rasgos muy llamativos, una boca muy sensual, y ojos que llegarían a hipnotizar a cualquier chica. Pero lo único que le produjo fue un sentimiento de ternura hacia ese joven.

_-sumimasen- _le dijo el muchacho.

-_em…no…no…te preocupes…UPS- se le había olvidado que tenia que decirlo en japonés._

_-sonrisa hermosa bella jaja lo siento hablas español…hola soy HYDE-_con una sonrisa de ángel, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_-hola Hyde soy Stephania, pero dime Tifa-_

Hyde muy extraño siente por primera ves cosquillas en su estomago a ver a aquella chica tan humilde en sus rasgos de mujer adulta. Presionado al no saber que decir, lo único que se le produjo fue un leve suspiro.

-_bueno…em… Hyde, estoy un poco indecisa, si me pudieras ayudar, por favor-_ya se le había pasado la impresión y comienza a hablar muy natural.

_- a…si claro…quieres saber cual es el mejor…bueno al ser el fanático numero uno del ramen …te recomiendo este-_pasándole uno de color anaranjado.

-Ah_ muchas gracias a mi también me encantan, pero no hay como un ramen original de Japón-_

_-Si, de donde vienes?- _queriendo nuca parar esa conversación, sin saber porqué.

_-de Chile, si muy lejos y desconocido, lo se-_

_- Ah?-_un poco extrañado-_no encuentro de porque debería ser malo-_

_-a si eso es cierto, bueno sabes me tengo que, dozo yoroshiku (un gusto)-_

_-Ah?-_despertando de un sueño-_si perdón, ojala nos volvamos a ver-_

_-si fuiste muy encantador conmigo, adios-_

_-a…adios-sin sacar la vista de la joven-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II:**

**El gran día: "¿Quien eres?"**

A la mañana siguiente, Stephania, debió levantarse muy apurada, ya que no tenía reloj despertador, se despertó sólo por los gritos de su amiga.

-_discúlpame es que no tengo reloj despertador-_

_-na…no te preocupes…te tengo un regalo, para que empieces bien tu vida en Japón-_

_-en serio, a ver, yo quiero ver-_

_-un amuleto, es muy bueno-_

_-muchas gracias, lo usare siempre- _emocionada. –_bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos después._

Al llegar al lugar, que por lo visto era MUY grande, para sus pequeñas expectativas, se encontró con un grupo de hombres, del cual ella era la única mujer, lo que la hizo sentir un poco avergonzada.

-_bueno les presento a nuestra nueva trabajadora Stephania, nos acompañara en la nueva construcción de este estudio-_pronuncio el líder de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

-_gracias_-sin nada mas que decir ya que los nervios la estaban absorbiendo.

-_bueno aquí te presento Stephania ya que eres la nueva, al manager y al grupo que nos solicitaron nuestros servicios, los famosos **L' arc-en-ciel.**_

El nombre le produjo ciertas cosquillas ya que sentía un leve sentimiento de que los conocía.

Stephania quedo perpleja, al ver que de quien se trataba era el mismo chico que había conocido al día anterior. Lo mismo le paso a Hyde al verla quedando así con la boca abierta.

Los chicos del grupo los miraban con un gesto de, que sucede aquí, esas miradas que se produjeron.

-_un gusto- _dijo de repente el manager, despertando a los dos jóvenes en la luna.

_-bueno los arquitectos "hombres" ya conocen al grupo y debemos hacer nuestra parte en este terreno, por favor Stephania toma sus inquietudes y que es lo que prefieren para el estudi,o esperamos tu respuesta- _dijo el manager antes de irse con los demás, dejándola un poco presionada con la situación.

-s…si señor-

-Konnishiwa…ima…-dijo el manager antes de ser interrumpido.

-_perdón ella no es de aquí, si que prefiero hablar yo con ella_-dijo un hyde muy coqueto.

-_como lo sabes?- _dice un Ken un poco extrañado.

_-emm…bueno es que la conocí ayer en el supermercado- _un poco nervioso

_-si, pero no se preocupe, estoy aprendiendo bien el idioma-_con una sonrisa de gracias.

- _esta bien-_

_-creo que alguien esta nervioso-_susurrándole Tetsu al oído de Ken.

-_eso parece-_

_-en que quedamos, a si, señorita nosotros queremos…-_bla bla bla.

Luego de a ver terminado el orden de los pedidos del manager y de los chicos, ella sin saber como ya estaba conversando muy amigablemente con tetsu el líder de la banda, ya que de repente en la conversación salio que el cuando era niño, para ganarse la vida hacia pequeñas figuritas de gundam, y Stepha muy emocionada le contaba que ella diseñaba dibujos en la calle y los vendía para poder comprarseuna guitarra electroacústica. De lejos la miraba Hyde, que no sabia el porque esa chica había llegado a tocar levemente su cabecita sin poder dejar de mirar su rostro que le parecía angelicalmente bello.

-_claro que aun no estoy muy segura porque eso me lo contó mi madre, porque yo perdí la memoria por un accidente y desde ahí hacia atrás no recuerdo mucho, solo a mis padres y hermanos que son a los que veo siempre- _borrando su sonrisa pasando a ser una cara melancólica.

-_discúlpame por a verte recordado eso, en remedio de ello te doy esto- _pasándole dos tarjetas, mas dos entradas-_son dos entradas y dos tarjetas para que puedas pasar a vernos y para que vayas tu con alguien mas (guiñándole un ojo), a ver nuestro concierto que haremos en Kochi espero que vayas, como veo (mirando a Hyde) hay quienes quieren que vayas-_

_-emm…no entiendo-_ con una cara de pregunta.

_-no importa cosas mías-_

_-Muchisisisimas gracias Tetsu sama-_

_-no me trates tan formalmente solo dime tetsu- _sonriéndole-

Se acerca Hyde, a Tetsu.

-_te llaman los de mas- _se lo dijo muy duro asustando a Tetsu.

_-voy- _saltandodel susto y yéndose muy rápido.

-_veo que te dio unas entradas de nuestro concierto-_

_-si, esto me permitirá salir por fin de mi pieza y de mis libros-_

_-vaya veo que tienes mucho trabajo-_

_-si-_

…_silencio…_

_-…¿eres el vocalista de la banda cierto?- _sin saber mas que decir

-_em si…supongo- _muy nervioso

-(pequeños pensamientos vienen a su cabeza creyendo conocer a aquel joven)jaja_…perdón es que desde que te vi.…siento que te conozco-_

_-de verda, eso es bueno-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-a…no nada, bueno ya que tetsu te dio las entradas no se que darte yo, solo decirte que te espero en el concierto- _con una bella sonrisa.

-(un poco ruborizada) _si claro iré_…-

-_te estaré esperando_- se va donde los  que lo esperaban para irse.

-¡_Nos vemos_!-grita tetsu desde lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III: **

**¿Quieres venir conmigo? **

_-¡Que!_- hablando por telefono

_-LArc...en...ciel- _

_-Pero...niña ese...ese es elgrupo mas famoso aqui en Japon, y te dieron entradas...y...y...ahora tambien son tus amigo, y era tu grupo favorito en Chile- _

_- De veras? Aun no se eso de amigos, pero de que me cayeron bien, eso es sierto, pero ¿de verdad me gustaba la banda, por eso sentia que ya los conocia?- _

_-si ademas son tan lindos .(con ojitos de corazones). Y ¿Cuando es el concierto?- _

_-es la proxima semana- _

_-¡Que, no podia ser mejor(ironicamente), justo esa semana tengo que viajar, y no vendre hasta la proxima, estoy tomando proyectos para mis nuevos libros- _

_-Pero..pero no quiero ir sola , no puedes decir que lo aplacen porfavor- _

_-lo siento es mi trabajo no puedo aplazarlo, tendras que ir con otra persona- _

_-pero si no hay otra persona, te conosco solo a ti¿con quien quieres que vaya?- _

_-no se, sale y ve a conocer gente- _

_-claro para ti es muy facil decirlo- _

_-¡ah, gomen tengo que colgar mi perro se esta comiento las cortinas(chamullo)- _

_-esta bien, matta ne- _

Ya muy alejada de casa, pensando en muchas cosas, se le vienen pequeños trozos de imagenes que no logra asimilar. Imagenes que le muestran a un ser a su lado diciendole palabras hermosas, que una chica como ella le permiten estar en la luna y mil estrellas. Un ser a quien no le puede ver el rostro, en eso aparece derrepente un chico, un chico que cree haber conocido, cantandole a los dos, expresandoles que esa cancion es suya.

-_HYDE- _

_...auch... _

_-perdoname no quice golperte- _chocando con una chica, botandole unas baquetas-_ah... en japones en japones no en español estas en japon no en chile- _hablando en voz baja

-_No te preocupes estoy bien_-

-_Disculpame..¿.hablas español?- _

_-si claro soy chilena- _

_-de verdad igualmente, disculpame soy Stephania-_dandole una mano

_-Soy Daniela¿ tocas guitarra?- _

_-em ¿si como supiste?- _

_-porque la yema de tus dedos son duras y asperas- _

_- a eso es cierto - _

_-yo toco bateria, estaba buscando justo ahora a mi grupo, somos una pequeña banda- _

_-que bueno yo solo toco "sola" (pena), bueno tocaba, no se porque ahora no incluso mi guitarra la traje desde chile y solo puedo contemplarla no puedo tocarla- _

_-en serio, bueno debes haber tenido algun problema que te haya echo el no volver a tocar la guitarra, pero para que recuperes la confianza en la musica, te invito a que nos escuches tocar ahora- _

_-T.T...¿pero no voy a molestar?- _

_-a no te preocupes son muy simpaticos- _

_-bueno gracias, jajaja...asi conozco mas gente- _

_-jajaja...bueno vamos que se hace tarde- _

Llegaron a un pequeño resinto que al parecer era una sala de ensayo. Entraro, primero Daniela y luego ella un poco nerviosa.

_-no te averguences, solo muerden...- _

_-¿Que?- _

_-era una bromita, bueno amigas ella es Stephania, Stephania ella es Ayane nuestra bajista-_una chica bajja de estatura de acorde a lo que toca (cof...cof), y de ropa muy fosforencente, pelo corto desordenado-_Mayu nuestra vocalista-_señalando a una chica de mi porte, pelo largo llegandole a la cintura y muy bien vestida-_y por ultimo yo, Daniela, la bateriasta, pero dime Nanny.Y somos Anata no ibara _

_-lo mismo digo, mejor Tifa o Teflon pero no Stephania suena muy largo- _

_-hola tifa!- _

_-¿Pero y la guitarrista?- _

_-E...bueno, ella tuvo un accidente y esta hospitalizada- _

_-perdon- _

_-pero bueno no bajemos el animo y mostremosle nuestra musica a nuestra nueva amiga - _

_-HAI!- _

Luego de pasar el resto del dia, con su nueva y su a su banda. Stepha se debe ir porque tine trabajo al dia siguiente.

-_Vaya, lo habiamos pasado tan bien-_Nanny.

_-Si, pero tengo trabajo mañana debo ir con el grupo Larc esque en lo que trabajo tengo un proyecto con ellos- _

_-¡Que, pero si elos son mi banda favorita por ir a un concierto de ellos venderia hasta mi casa- _

_-veo que es realmente muy conocido - _

_-pues eso es obio, mas encima son grandes artistas, todos muy bien complementados, y la bateria aaaa es muy buena con yukihiro- _

_-si eso creo, todos son muy simpaticos- _

_-no, menos el, Tetsu lo encuentro demasiado...- _

_-pero si es de lo mas simpatico que hay- _

_-ya los conoces bien¿ eres su amiga?- _

_-em...no lo se, pero sabes ahora tego a mi nueva acompañante- _

_-si? quie? en que?- _

_-tu, poruqe tengo dos entradas mas dos pases para ir a ver a larc en ciel en su proximo concierto, ellos mismo me lo dieron¿Que eres ir conmigo?- _

_-¡Que!pero obvio claro, a gracias teflon, T.T¿ y ir a verlos a los vestidores? _

_-si pero no tan especificamente...- _

_-ah gracias- _

_-no gracias a ti, te espero en el concierto estamos, bueno me voy adios cuidate- _

_-chao, gracias- _

_-de nadaaaaa1- ya lejos. _

_0 _

Continuara

Capitulo IV "No cantes por favor"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV: **

**"No cantes, por favor" **

-_Pues ya llego el dia-_en la estacion de trenes

-_Si, al fin los escuchare, Tomoki me a dicho toda la semana que me va a ayudar a recordar los buenos momentos que pasabamos juntas escuchando a Larc, como le deciamos supuestamente,igual que los chicos de larku aunque no saben lo de mi accidente- _

_-es cierto, tu me contaste sobre ti accidente y tu amiga en el trayecto, pero siempre vuelve los recuerdos no te preocupes,no se quedan en el basio - _

_-eso espero- _

_-ya vamos que se nos hace tarde- _

_-jajaja... pareces mas emosionada que yo- _

_(se suben al tren) _

En el tren no fue un viaje muy agradable pa Stephania, ya que todo lo que se mueve muy rapido por tierra le causa panico.

Al vajar de la estacion , ya un poco aliviada, Ken las estaba esperando, lo que puo muy emosionada a Daniela, porque penso que podia estar toda la banda esperandolas. Pero no fue asi.

_- hola Tofa, el desgraciado de Hyde me mando a buscarte personalmente, para que te fueras mas comoda , porque el no podia ,ya que lo obligaron a quedarce para preparar su voz, y no quiere que te escapes-_risa malvada

_-ee ..no entiendo..pero igual gracias- _

_-aaa...porque eres tan despistada(mira a la chica de al lado) y quien es esta flor (coquetendo)- _

_-Es Daniela una amiga, y no la mires asi- _

_-hola Dany - _

_-ho...hola...Ken - _

_-ya Ken (empujandolo a la salida) vamos vamos, quiero ver a los demas- _

_-quieres verlo a el- _

_-¿a quien?- _

_-Ah...esta bien- _

_-...- _

En el escenario aun estaba vacio, se encontraba Hyde, Tetsu y Yukihiro, preparando los instrumentos.

_-Hyde pone atension- _

_-a perdon- _

_-ya se que estas preocupados porque aun no llegan- _

_-sabia que no debia mandar a Ke- _

_-ya despreocupate...y mira haya vienen- _

_-¿Que?- _

_-Hi Haidoooo!-_ emosionada de volverlos a ver , en especial a ese chico

_-Hi tefa, Tifa, Trufa, aaaa-_ a porque tan linda , se ve tan bella como si un angel se ubiese posado en ella.

_- Jajaja me cambiaste el sobre nombre, me gusto - _

_-No es solo que los pensamientos turbios de Doihashiru le enredan la lengua- _

_- Callate Tetsu- _

Tetsu mira a la acompañante de Tifa, quedando por unos segundos en la luna y luego...

_-¿Y quien es esta chiquilla?- _

_-¿Chiquilla¿yo? ya estoy bastante grande para que me trates asi- _

_-Bueno yo solo desia es que tines carita de niña- _

_-..., y tu de posero teñido- _

_-posero no te creo, teñido puede ser, pero no me digas asi- _

_-Bueno yo solo desia - _

_-ya tranquilos parecen niños, aunque se ven divertidos peliando- _

_-(los dos miran a tifa con cara asesina)- _

_-no mem iren feito T.T- _

_-ya dejenla, tifa te acompaño a dejar tus cosas, luego del concierto nos vamos a su hotel- _

_-gracias... Haido- _que verguenza.

-_Haido no te hagas el lindo, Hyde, Hyde...Hyde!- _

_-que yuki- _

_-cierra la boca se te cae la baba- _

_-¿Que baba?-_se mira .

- Tifa vam,os a dejar nuestras cosas ?-

-Hai-

-empieza en 1 hora si que preparence-

-HAI!-

El lugar estaba repleto, ya no podia caver mas gente, pero aun asi seguian entrando mas personas. Ella y su amiga estaban de las primeras.

-_aa no puede ser sierto estoy en el concierto de larc...me pondre a loorar...no ni tanto tampoco- _

_-jajaja, no se porque pero estoy un poco nerviosa- _

_-no te escucho es que ya empezoooo!- _

**_ Cuando todo comienza simpre nos lleva a un significado mas aya de lo  inimaginable, el comienzo es alfa, pero omega nunca se sabe cuando llega. _**

**__**

Las luces se encendieron .

La musica nace desde el fonfo del corazon de Hyde, se encuentra ne el centro de el lugar, todo va bien, las canciones a ella le llamaban muxo la atension creyendo ser conosidas y haberlas escuchado antes.

Pero llega a esa cancion muy parecida, ya con el cansancio notorio en su corazon el dice...

-..._Hitomi ni utsuru mono...- _

Cancion que parece estar dedicada a ella porque la mira muy fijamente.

_-su voz su hermosa voz..me esta llevando al cielo..pero porque..porque estas lagrimas en mi- _

Recuerdos.

** -..."Tefa escucha esta cancion es muy linda, ademas Hyde la canta con el corazon"..."porque lloras"...- **

_-no no quiero escuchar , quien es el quien me habla, alegate- _

_- tifa ¿que pasa? mirame tefa, estas palida- _

_-dejame- _sale corriendo del escenario

Hyde la mira, Tefa que haces donde vas. Mira a los demas pero ellos no se dan cuenta de ella a salido del escenario. No puedo seguir, que pasa porque te vas.

Daniela sale tras ella.

Afuera del escenario

-¿_Tifa que pas?- _

_-disculpame necesito estar sola, porfavor ve te estas perdiendo... todo- _

_-pero...- _

_-vete estoy confundida me duela la cabeza- _

_- esta bien- _

Hay un reseso en el escenario, ya no se escuha la musica. eso deja tranquila a Stepha , porque cada cancion que el seguia cantando la angustiaba mas.

Pronto siente que alguien esta gritando su nombre...

_-Tefa...tefa...¿donde estas, contestame porfavor- _

_-esa voz, es de Haido, porfavor que no me encuentre, aunque debo enfrentarlo, pero no quiero el escucharlo cantar, me recordo a alguien, y no se quien es- _

_-¿Tefa?...eres tu- _

Lo siente muy cerca

_-Tefa..tefa respende- _

Tifa se da vuelta, y lo ve. Estaba de piejunto a ella, muy agitado, su respiracion desmostraba que la estaba buscando hace mucho.

_- Hy...Hyde- _

_-Me tenias muy preocupado- _la abraza, como quien busca a su novia.

-_perdoname...es..que yo no podia seguir alli dentro, escuchandote- _

_-pero ¿por que?- _

_- es solo que... me senti un poco, angustiada, escuchando tu voz...no entiendo porque- _lo mira a los ojos, llorando- _me hace daño escucharte...te siento como alguien muy cercano a mi, pero no se quien - _llora en los hombros de Hyde

_-...no se quien sera pero...(levanta su rostro, mirandola)...te aseguro que yo no quiero hacerte daño- _le seca las lagrimas.

-_Gracias Hyde,(escucha ruido en el escenariodebe)debe ser de mi accidente...,pero... no quiero arruinarte este dia, si quieres podemos volver... no lo se pero contigo me senti mas tranquila- _

_-(se pone rojo, solo la mira)- _

_-(lo mira), Hyde?- _

_-Dime- _

_-No me mires asi me pones nerviosa...-_sonrojandoce

-_(leve sonrisa)...perdoname¿vamos?- _

_-Hai(secandoce las lagrimas)- _

Regresan los dos donde se encuentra el grupo en descanso, Stephania ya con una sonrisa(¿quien la habra puesto asi?), pero igualmente preocupada. Y Hyde tambien sonriendo por haber mejorado el animo de Tifa.

Todos los quedan mirando, ellos se sienten un poco incomodos. Todos pensando ¿que estuvieron haciendo?.

_-vaya¿y esa sonrisa?- _ken los mira con una cara( uds entienden)

_-¿que?..no nada- _

_- ya Chicos Laruku, deben subir, finalicen bien el concierto - _

_-Dokoishou(animo)-_ le dice Hyde a Tifa dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-_Gracias-_devolviendole el beso- _suerte! Laruku!. _

_-Mich ya pinchaste, pero menos mal te levanto el animo, y no se como- _

_-nada que ver Nany- _(avergonzada)

-_ya vamos a apoyarlos- _

_-Hai- _sin saber si debia ir o no

Termino mucho mejor el concierto. Podiendo traer asi el recuerdo, que su amiga le habia dicho..._"ademas era tu grupo favorito"_... Y asi era los habia podi traer a su memoria, ellos eran parte importante de su vida antes, pero no sabia el porque Hyde lo era aun mas.

----------------Al finalizar el espectaculo--------------

-_sabes haido,en mi pais yo era fans de ustedes- _

_-porque ¿ahora ya no?- _

_- no es eso, incluso ahora los quiero aun mas , debi de haberlos olvidado, por mi accidente- _pensativa

_-¿que accidente?- _

_-Ah?...a no uno sin importancia preferiria que dejemos ese tema para otra ocasion - _

_- esta bien- _mirandola sabiendo que aun asi era importante.- _pero sabes me gustaria saber¿ porque te cause tanta angustia y te recorde a alguien , es que me gustaria ayudarte- _

_-Esa pregunta...yo...no sabria como...- _agacha la cabeza

_-...e...no mejor no...algun dia se dara el tiempo..._-notando que se habia equivocado en la pregunta

- _Haido (le toma la mano) arigatou - _

_- de ...de nada- _

**continuara... **

**Proximo capitulo: **

**"Tonto, Boba...somos el uno para el otro" **


End file.
